1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to overvoltage protectors, and particularly to a power supply protection device having an overvoltage protection function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric appliances powered by the mains power (also known as household power, grid power, etc.) have corresponding rated input voltages. However, parameters, such as voltage and frequency, for different mains power systems vary among regions. The voltages supplied by the mains power systems are generally in the range 100-240 volts (expressed as root-mean-square voltage). When an electric appliance is connected to a mains power system supplying a voltage higher than the rated input voltage of the electric appliance, the electric appliance may be damaged. In another case, even if the electric appliance is connected to a mains power system supplying a voltage conforming to the rated input voltage of the electric appliance, the electric appliance may also be damaged by high voltage surges.
Therefore, a power supply protection device having an overvoltage protection function for an electric appliance is needed to address the limitations described.